Transparent conductors are utilized on touch screens to enable human touch or gesture interactions with computers, smart phones, and other graphics based screen interfaces. Nanowires are one material suitable for making the transparent conductors. For example, PCT publication WO 2007/022226, entitled “Nanowire-Based Transparent Conductors” discloses a nanowire material sold by Cambrios Technologies Corporation that can be patterned into a suitable grid to enable the production of touch screens for use with computers.
3M File No. 69879US003 describes a process for efficient production of touch screen devices in which a conductive material is patterned (e.g., printed) into electrical traces on a substrate. This process can be performed in a roll-to-roll process where the substrate is unwound, converting operations such as printing and drying/curing are performed, and then the patterned substrate is wound again into a roll for further transport and processing.